


Tip

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim get drunk and make bets and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Sex while wearing their uniform hats and nothing else. Bonus points if they make it a bet to keep them on throughout without holding them" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=30879#t30879). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re tipsy and drunk and literally falling over, and how they even made it back to their dorm room is a mystery to Jim. Then they’re through the kitchen and over to the bedroom, and Jim’s going to fall on the bed, but Bones breaks the kiss to laugh, “You givin’ up so easy?”

Right, _right._ That. And Jim _so_ wants to win, because he wants Bones to blow his cock while he’s sprawled out in his captain’s chair—if he ever manages to get a starship, that is, but Jim never forgets a bet—and otherwise, Bones’ll get to fuck him in it. 

So Jim lets Bones turn him and march him backwards into the wall, grinding into him so hard that Jim’s head is spinning. They’re making out like horny teenagers, like the young cadets they are. Well, Bones isn’t so young. But he’s _perfect_ for Jim, and Jim would take his grumpy old man over a spunky twenty-something any day. 

Bones knows _exactly_ what to do with his tongue, with his hands—his talented doctor hands—his leg, pressed right between Jim’s thighs. Their jackets are long gone and their shirts are stuck but rolled all the way up their glistening chests, because ripping those off would knock off their cadet hats—the source of the bet. Jim’s determined to keep his on, but remembering to keep balance is a struggle with that _tongue_ in his _mouth._ Bones kisses like it’s going out of style, like all he every does is sit around and practice ravaging Jim, plotting how to best eat him whole. 

Jim drinks and jerks off all the time, and he thinks of Bone’s grizzled face every single time he comes, and sometimes he says ‘Bones,’ or ‘doctor,’ or even, once or twice, ‘ _Leonard_.’

But no one calls Bones that here, and _fuck_ , Jim is so glad he’s drunk. Why doesn’t Bones always get as smashed as him? Why did they wait so long to do this? Jim was a fuck up the second he got into the Academy shuttle. He should’ve had Bones in a dive bar’s bathroom on day one. 

Whatever. They’re here now. That’s what matters. It matters. There’s so much pent up desire and fever in Jim’s body that he can’t stop touching Bones, anywhere and everywhere. Bones is unzipping Jim’s uniform pants, shoving them down Jim’s thighs and then rolling down Jim’s boxers. As soon as he’s in Bones’ hand, Jim _breaks_ , hitting his head on the wall behind him and groaning wild. He catches himself just in time from tossing his head aside. Got to keep the hat on. Got to get a starship, then get the captain’s chair, then get that wicked, talented mouth around his cock. 

Oh fuck. Bones is touching him. Stroking him. Jim’s fingers run down Bones’ broad shoulders and chest, over the t-shirt stretched across the muscles he never shows off like he should. Jim fiddles with Bones’ fly, and Bones slaps his hands away, Bones takes his own cock out, big and bold and glorious—enough to make Jim’s mouth water. If he’d known his dorm mate had been sporting something like that, he definitely wouldn’t have waited so long. 

“Like what you see, darlin’?” Bones snickers, kissing the side of Jim’s cheek. Jim scrunches up his face and sticks out his tongue but doesn’t deny it. Of course he likes that. He doesn’t have to be full on gay to enjoy a nice cock. Although, with long, thick, equipment like that, Bones just might convert him...

Bones grabs his hips and suddenly shoves him up the wall, and Jim yelps, “The hell—” 

“C’mon,” Bones’ grunts, “Put your legs around me—I’m not gonna hold your fat ass up this whole time.”

Jim’s kicks his pants over his sock-covered feet and listens, throwing his knees around Bones’ waist. He thrusts his ass forward into Bones, and Bones steps up to properly pin him to the wall. This inevitably bumps their cocks together, and Jim moans, “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.”

Jim mock scowls at the man that he definitely has to make his boyfriend, and Bones’ talented fingers are running under the globes of his ass. Jim bites his lip and lets Bones play, slightly annoyed that he can’t put his hands in Bones’ hair. That’s the trouble with hats. Why’d they make this stupid bet again?

Fuck, every time he’s drunk he forgets, “Lube.”

“Pfft,” Bones scoffs, “You think I don’t know that?” And he pulls his hand back to spit in his palm, which Jim snorts at, because that’s not lube. Not proper lube anyway. Bones doesn’t seem to care, but then, it’s obviously not going to be his ass on the line. He lathers up his hands and spreads the slick liquid all down Jim’s crack, fumbling for his hole. They’re still talented, but Jim does wonder what those hands would be like free of any alcohol. 

Bones’ hands are large, fingers long, knuckles calloused. The first finger that pops into his hole, blunt and dripping in saliva, doesn’t feel like it should fit. Jim groans into Bones’ mouth while Bones pistons in and out of his hole, stretching it wider and wider, adding a second too fast. He tries to tell himself Bones must know what he’s doing, and Bones wouldn’t hurt him. Even too drunk to recognize his own mother, Bones knows the human body off by heart, inside and out. He has Jim begging for more in no time, leaning his head against the wall and gritting his teeth. It stings, but it feels better than it hurts. The alcohol has his head numb and buzzing. The wall is definitely an advantage to keep his hat on, so long as he’s not stupid and doesn’t flick around too fast.

When Bones’ fingers slip out, Jim whines loudly, and Bones tries to maneuver him higher up. Jim holds onto Bones’ neck and flexes his legs, picking up his torso. Bones fiddles with his cock, lining it up against Jim’s hole, and Jim curiously holds his own cock out of the way to get a good look. He’d get a better look if he leaned over more, but then he’d lose his hat. Bones still has his pants and shirt on. They have to wear these uniforms tomorrow. Jim doubts they’ll have the wherewithal to wash them. 

Maybe it’s because he’s drunk as hell, but somehow, Bones stabbing up inside him comes as a shock. Jim _screams_ , his fingers tightening in Bones’ shoulders. It hurts but it’s _ecstasy_. Bones bites his neck possessively and thrusts brutally into him, all at once and quick. Jim trembles with the aftershock. He’s gasping for air. “O-oh... _Bones_...”

“Damn, you’re _tight_ ,” Bones grumbles against the side of his neck, teeth grit like they always are. Then Bones bites him again, and it feels hard enough to bruise. Good. Jim wants an excuse to remember this in the morning, and he squirms on Bones’ cock, trying to get more. 

Bones chuckles and gives it to him. Those strong hands pick him up by the waist and slam him back down, thrusting into him, working faster and faster, into a frenzy. Jim’s struggling for purchase, but he does his best to bounce up and down on Bones’ cock. His walls strain and clutch at it automatically, and his hands run all over Bones’ upper back and shoulders. Bones nips and sucks and kisses all over his throat and his shoulders and his collarbone. There’s a broken mantra of slapping sounds and panting and moaning in the air. Bones fucks like a maniac, wild and rough. 

_Fuck_ , Jim wants to be on the bed. His back is getting sore from being pounded into the wall, and he wants to be able to say he bedded Bones. That’d be splitting hairs. Jim wants Bones _everywhere_. All over their room, all over the Academy, all over San Francisco and the starship they’ll one day have. He’s chanting before he knows it, “Bones, Bones, Bones,” over and over again, every once in a while on a particularly hard thrusts, “ _Leonard_.”

Bones scrapes his teeth up Jim’s throat and jaw, curving over his chin to his lips, plunging in a tongue. Jim moans and takes it. Fuck it, it feels _so good_ , Bones so big and hard inside him, filling him up again and again, ravishing his warm body...

Bones is hot as hell. His stubble tickles Jim’s chin while they kiss. He’s scruffy and grumpy and forbidden in too many ways, but damnit, Jim wants him _so, so badly..._

It’s when Bones’ gritty voice hisses, “ _Fuck_ ,” that it’s too much. Jim _screams_ , and his cock bursts between them, splashing all the way up their white shirts and draping across their bared stomachs. Jim throws his head back against the wall, crushing his hat. Yes, yes, _yes_. His orgasm rips through his body like a tidal wave, and it makes his ass spasm wildly around Bones’ cock. 

That must tip Bone off, because Bones _roars_. His cock explodes inside Jim, and he smashes their lips together so hard that his hat topples off to the side. It hits Jim’s cheek on the way down, but his mouth is too busy being fucked by Bones’ tongue to say anything. Bones slams into him to ride it out, until he’s slowing down and just panting. 

Then his knees buckle, and Jim scrambles at the wall behind him, but they both go sliding down it, anyway. Bones’ legs hit the floor, Jim’s are still around him, sitting in his lap. 

Jim takes a few minutes to catch his breath, then laughs, “Haha, you owe me a blow job.”

“Pfft, if you ever get a ship, you idiot.” But Bones doesn’t look like he actually has anything against the idea—if anything, he’s grinning broadly. 

Jim grins back. “Shut up, you know you love me.”

He’s half shocked when Bones chuckles, “You have no idea,” and locks their lips back together.


End file.
